


【鸣佐】劲爆僵尸部落

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: R18，女装攻，（假装）僵尸护士鸣X（假装）被咬一口佐，OOC





	【鸣佐】劲爆僵尸部落

看着刚刚推门进来的两人，大伙都惊呆了。

忙着扯头花的花仙子小樱井野张大了嘴，穿着巫师袍的宁次翻了个白眼，犬冢牙吓得头上的兽耳都掉了。

“好看吗？”鸣人刻意尖细着嗓子，搂着佐助的腰性感俏皮地向大家眨了眨眼。

“基本接受不了。”一身古装拿着根毛笔cos马良的佐井微笑着诚恳地说。

 

朋友们最近告诉鸣人楼下酒吧要举行一个变装party，还有奖品给打扮出色的客人。鸣人很是兴奋地拉着佐助要参加，佐助哼了一声答应了。

不过他低估了鸣人对这件事的热情。在party要举行的当天，鸣人拿出了准备多时的套装和一些小道具。竟然有一套十分暴露艳俗的仿佛是情趣装的粉红色护士服。

“佐助……”鸣人用那双又蓝又亮的眼睛看着他。

“不行，”佐助拒绝了，“流氓。”

一阵软磨硬泡后佐助仍然是坚守节操，铁面无私。鸣人潸然泪下，只能拿出另外一套原本是为自己准备的衣服给佐助。这一套看起来正常很多，干净的白大褂，蓝衬衣，黑色的西装裤，鸣人甚至还准备了一架平光黑框眼镜，完全走性冷淡风。不过佐助注意到旁边的假血浆和一卷绷带，这……

“既然佐助不愿意要护士装，就穿这套吧我说。”鸣人决定和佐助互换身份。

 

酒店里的大家疯狂朝着穿着劲爆的两位拍照。鸣人身穿染了血浆的粉色低胸护士服，涂着烈焰红唇踩着高跟。被他搂着腰的佐助不自在很多，面色潮红，戴着染血的黑框眼镜，白皙的脖子上一个鲜红的咬痕，外套凌乱，衬衣最上面的几颗扣子被粗暴地扯开隐约可见覆着青紫色吻痕的胸膛，左臂袖子被卷高，前臂松垮地缠着涂了血浆的绷带。

实在是……太羞耻了…佐助恨不得双手捂脸。

 

“为什么不可以！我们是恋人不是吗！我都为你穿女装了我说！”鸣人喊叫着，那双湛蓝的眼睛竟然流露出几分委屈。

“不…不是！小声一点啊笨蛋！”虽然还没出门，佐助听到鸣人的发言后还是恨不得捂住那张喋喋不休的嘴，看着鸣人涂好的口红，佐助一时不知道手该往哪放了。不过，比起发言，更加羞耻的是他手上那个小巧的粉色的东西。

“无论如何都不可能戴着这玩意出门吧！！！”

“佐助很讨厌吗…”

“我没有…！”佐助几乎要自暴自弃了，明明待会party就要开始了，怎么可能含着这东西去……

到最后他还是被鸣人说服了。佐助不自觉地微微扭了下腰，眼神都快迷茫了…就算是七夕，也玩得太过了吧。

 

“你这个坏小孩~来~先什么都不要说，把这杯果汁喝掉吧~~”

发生了什么…佐助暗地里夹紧了双腿，茫然地看着声音和外表都异常…性感的鸣人。啊，好像是朋友们起哄让鸣人给他灌酒……

“不喝。”

“你好失礼啊~即使你现在很性感还是很失礼啊~！”鸣人一边说一边风情万种地向他抛媚眼。

……佐助伸手拿过了鸣人手里那杯红通通的饮品，一口气喝了下去，果然是番茄汁。

周围人大笑着要鸣人喝酒，鸣人也不拒绝，很豪气地喝了一杯又一杯，看着杯上的口红印和鸣人被酒浸得越发红的嘴唇，佐助觉得自己的脸也越来越红了。

“够了，鸣人。”佐助拉着鸣人的手，“我们现在回去吧。”

鸣人像是个真正的醉鬼一样懒懒地把头靠在佐助的肩膀上磨蹭，满意地看着白嫩的耳朵迅速变红。

“回去干什么？”用的是低沉沙哑的男声。

“混蛋，你明明知道的…！”佐助慌忙地移开视线，鸣人这家伙的裙子也太短了！

暴露性感的醉酒僵尸护士双手搂着被咬了一口的小医生，一边用手指在医生的背上画圈圈。

“我不知道啊…医生，告诉我嘛。”又变成了妩媚轻细的女声。

非…非要自己说出来吗！怎么可能！佐助愤怒地扭开了头，倒是没忍心推开这个在自己身上撒娇的护士。

结果护士突然公主抱起了小医生，向周围人道歉：“不好意思啊，我家佐助喝醉了，我们先走了我说！”说着就不顾周围人的埋怨劝阻直接上楼回家。

胡乱地脱掉绊脚的高跟鞋，鸣人三步做一步地把佐助扔床上，还不忘帮佐助把鞋给扒了。佐助被摔得一懵，还没反应过来，鸣人就压了上来，带着酒气的吻直接落在那张微微张开的唇上，舌尖很轻松地探了进去，搅出一片暧昧得让人脸红心跳的水声，湿漉漉的同时还有佐助因为缺氧而迷蒙含雾的眼。

“鸣人……”佐助含糊地伸手推着上面的人的胸膛，想到鸣人还穿着那件低胸粉色护士装，手被烫伤似的收了回来。

鸣人好笑又恋恋不舍地移开了，看着被自己吻得绯红的唇，总觉得还少些什么。于是他用手指沾了些衣服上的假血浆，在微肿的嘴上摩挲着。佐助下意识地张嘴把指尖含了进去，舌尖轻轻扫过指腹。

又是番茄味。

灵活的舌尖蛇一样舔舐着他，鸣人被佐助的举动撩得一激灵，又把湿淋淋的手指慢慢抽了出来，在佐助眼前晃了晃。

“医生，待会就让我来为您检查一下身体吧。”鸣人笑得狡猾，故意又把声音提得细而高。

说着就一手扯掉了佐助的裤子，隔着灰色的内裤爱抚佐助早已兴奋起来的性器，淌的水把内裤浸湿了一点。

“啊…白痴，快把后面那个东西拿…唔！”

哪想到鸣人直接扒掉内裤一捅而入，昨晚被疼爱得厉害的，还有些红肿的小穴很轻易地将它含了进去，穴肉谄媚讨好似的缠上它。粉色的跳蛋被顶到更深处还在不停震动，佐助呜咽着发出一声细小的呻吟，秀气的性器颤了颤，射出一股白液。

“好快啊，我的医生。”鸣人咬着佐助的耳朵，低沉的声音里满是调笑的意味，“太兴奋了吗？”

鸣人大力地顶弄起来，一下一下撞着内壁，跳蛋也随着鸣人的动作时浅时深，灵魂也像是被侵犯到。佐助不自觉地大张开着腿扭动着雪白精瘦的腰迎合鸣人，发丝都被汗水打湿，胡乱地黏在镜片上。

“嗯啊……慢一点，鸣…！”

佐助耻于发出这样的声音，用左手捂住嘴，咬着要掉不掉的绷带。鸣人偏偏要和他作对，大手一扯衬衫彻底报废，余下的扣子水滴般飞溅，散落在床上。他细细密密地从白皙的颈子开始亲吻，吮吸他印上去的咬痕，一路吻下来，手指拂过他昨晚留下的痕迹，一张嘴，含住了一颗艳红的果实。

“呜……”

鸣人用舌尖试探乳孔，牙齿刻意地去轻咬发肿的乳粒，甚至还吸得啧啧有声。另一颗乳头被冷落了，它不由自主地变热，佐助也不由自主地把胸向前挺，让鸣人吃得更多。

“嗯…鸣人…手不要…哈啊……”

鸣人把本来就很短的护士裙下摆提到腰上，一只手握着佐助还留着吻痕的大腿一只手上下撸动佐助的性器，坏心眼地用指腹磨蹭着马眼。佐助皱起一双好看的眉，眼前的镜片都起雾了，头发湿漉漉地贴在白净又潮红的脸上，眼角泛红像是马上就会被欺负得掉眼泪。白皙细腻的大腿内侧情不自禁地向鸣人的腰靠拢，像是一个温柔的禁锢。

鸣人加快动作，一下一下使劲地撞着，啪啪的水声和粗喘呜咽让卧室变得淫靡，数十下后，鸣人射在了里面，同时拿开了堵住马眼的手指。

“呃啊……”

佐助两眼一白几乎不知道发生了什么，灼热的精液浇在穴壁，跳蛋还在里面搅弄震动着，惹得小穴不住地痉挛，快活地流着泪射了出来。

鸣人满意地享受着小穴不自觉的服侍，慢慢地退了出来，顺便好心地拿出了跳蛋。嫣红微肿的小穴缓缓吐着白液，和白大褂融为一体。佐助像是得到解脱般地瘫软下来，刚刚被咬的绷带又湿又破，通红的小嘴吐着热气。

“医生，这样就不行了吗？”鸣人帮他取下了沾着雾水的眼镜，手指插在佐助乌黑的发里顺着，低头亲吻挂着泪水轻轻抖颤的眼睫，温柔舔舐着那片咸湿。

“混蛋护士…”佐助感到硬物又轻轻戳刺着穴口，心里泛起一阵甜蜜的疲惫，“还没检查完……”

鸣人笑着再亲了一下佐助水光潋滟的黑色眼睛：“给你检查一辈子。”

然后猝不及防地再次进去，一手搂着佐助的右腿，让他侧躺在床上。

七夕的夜，好像格外漫长……

 

Fin.


End file.
